Bubble Town Wishes and EPU Dreams/Transcript
This is the episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone. story starts at the Botties' base Sci-Ryan: Teleporter successfully installed. Coco Bandicoot: Matirializer online and operational. Connor Lacey: I say everything's up and running. Let's test it. Connor (Cubix): Ready, Cubix? Cubix: Ready. teleporters activates And Cubix disappears Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I scaned Kilobot in his new body like you did back at the park, Ireland's Connor. Connor Lacey: Yeah. I guess, Kilocon is a cool name. Ryan F-Freeman: I think of something like Ryobot. Connor Lacey: Nice name. Sci-Ryan: Where is Cubix anyway? appears Cubix: Right behind you. tries to catch Cubix but he disappears Sci-Ryan: Darn it. Ryan F-Freeman: What is that you pop up? looks around and see Cubix Sci-Ryan: There you are! Cubix: Not for long! runs and bumps into Evil Ryan and Maximix Evil Ryan: Ow. Looks like you forgot to turn the teleport on. Maximix: Ja. Evil Ryan need to make a note. gang laughs to Dr. K's airship Ryvine Sparkle: This plan will work well. Ready, Kilobot? Kilobot: Ready. transforms to a cannon Dr. Neo Cortex: Time for Plan K. Where Bubbletown becomes Ktown. Dr. K: And everyone answers to me! Galvatron (G1): Does that be a dream? Ryvine Sparkle: Well. I think the balance of dreams and reality are about to disappear into a puff of smoke. Megatron (Movie): Kilobot! Fire the dream sphere and let the era of Dr. K and the Decepticons begin! aims at Bubbletown Ryvine Sparkle: Ready. Aim. And sweet dreams, everyone! like Midnight Sparkle sphere explodes and sparkles fall down at the Botties pit Evil Ryan: Well. I think with the teleporter Cubix got. fall on him That would be so aw....asleep Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan fell asleep and we have to wake him. Ryan F-Freeman: How could this get any worse? sparkles puts the robots including Cubix to sleep Crash Bandicoot: Hey. I think something happened to Cubix! Twilight Sparkle: Same thing for Ryan and Maximix! Abby: So is Dondon! Connor (Cubix): Cubix! Can you hear me, Cubix? Connor Lacey: This is bad. song Crash Bandicoot: Cubix! Hey, Sleepy-bot. Wake up! Evil Ryan and Ryan wake up Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my gosh. Evil Ryan: What happened, Cubix's Connor? Connor (Cubix): I don't know. You and Cubix alright? Ryan F-Freeman: I just had a vision but I am asleep. Cubix: I remember something about floating inside of a cloud. Evil Ryan: It's like I had a dream. And I saw Ryan as a Dayu version of himself. Sci-Ryan: That was a bit like me when I became Sci-Ryu. And when I met Dayu, I discovered that she and I look like ourselves. Evil Anna: Wow. It's like the dream I had with Maximix's human friend. I was waltzing with Sci-Ryan in Odette's world. Twilight Sparkle: I had a dream too. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. And in my dream, Connor Lacey is one of the Dazzlings. I think his Dazzling name is Conagio Dazzle. Ryan F-Freeman: Does that including me with my Dazzling name. Ryanagio Dazzle. Evil Ryan: I remember in one dream, I combined into Ultra Ryan to fight Galvatronus. Connor Lacey: Ultra Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: One of the combiners that Bee's Team combine. But, the ones that can combine into him are Evil Ryan, Evil Rianna, Jetson Storm and two cars, Demian and Farrah. Connor Lacey: Cool. Ratchet (Prime): Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. at a dounut with blue sparkles on it What the heck are those? Chip. Chip (Cubix): Looks like EPU sensitive sleep particles. Evil Ryan: Sleep partials. I suppose they put some robot in a sleep mode and it makes some dreams. gasped Ryan F-Freeman: So. Those particles puts the robot in suspend mode and makes dreams with the EPU. Let's look at Maximix's dream first. plugs a dream patch to Maximix and the others Connor (Cubix): Turn on the monitor. Ryan F-Freeman: All set, Connor. see Maximix's dream on screen Sci-Ryan: Wow. We can see Maximix's dream. Abby: Check out that hat and shades. Mong: Let me see. check Maximix's dream Sci-Ryan: (In monitor) Good morning, Maximix. The evil K-Bots has launched a secret plan to take over the Earth. Maximix: screen Ja. I'm on it right away, S-R. Sci-Ryan: Cool. We're like a super spy team. Connor Lacey: Let's check Kan-It's dream. did and Kan-It is singing a tune Matau T. Monkey: Kan-It is a singer of his band? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Twlight. Remember back at CHS when I was a member of the Rainbooms? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. That is when we tried to make a counterspell against the Sirens and the siren Sis-brothers. Connor (Cubix): The Siren Sis-brothers? Who are they? Evil Ryan: Me, Bertram and Evil Anna. But, I named my band... The Cyberlings: The Cyberlings! Abby: Cool. Connor Lacey: Wow. You know Twilight better then me. Crash Bandicoot: Let's check on Dondon. Dondon: screen Thunder shot! Coco Bandicoot: Whoa! Dondon think he is pro. Long last, that would do for the new Friendship Games. Connor Lacey: I didn't know he liked Chi Ball. Ryan F-Freeman: Too right, Conagio. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Chip: Crash Bandicoot: Oh my. Connors and I will be on it. Sci-Ryan: Let's Go to town hall. [ Ryvine Sparkle: Where is everyone, Dr. K? Dr. K: Oh. That's right. They are sleeping. Dr. Neo Cortex: Kilobot. You, Ryvine and Mal will get on the dream caster and invade the robots' dreams. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey